


I told him once...

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, CA:CW - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Poems, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Struggling, bucky's journal, sad bucky, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: Bucky is once again struggling with his thoughts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little poem for Bucky's Journal...

He told me once  
"I can't stay out".  
They made me grip a gun  
So tight  
"Take them out"

So i did what i was told  
Let them turn me cold  
And i swear i believed them,  
When their dead eyes silently cursed me  
For having no soul...

I remember him  
I remember that kid

I told him once  
"I'm with you until the end of the line".  
But he left me behind.

I turned myself into a monster,  
A villain,  
And when i tried to run and hide  
from the skeletons in my closet  
they chased me down,  
they forced me to stay  
they told me  
"Stand your ground and aim"

I remember him  
I remember that kid

I had to tell him twice  
"I won't leave without you"  
just to see him coming back for me  
trying to get me out of a nightmare.

I don't like the memories  
i've made.  
They always come back for me.  
I had to tell him one last time  
"I'm not worthy this chaos Steve"  
I had to be put to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about throwing some real Stucky here in this series... Any thoughts, should i do it? yes or no? Feedback is always appreciated, thank you for reading love, you're pure gold.
> 
> ALSO: if you want to check me on tumblr i'm buckyssavior


End file.
